Under The Hood
by shiki94
Summary: One-shot request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Sara Lawler couldn't take it anymore. Her dad was constantly getting beat up by CM Punk, who claims to be the 'Best in the World'. She can't stand that he practically spits on what her dad and the other legends have done to build up the company. And with the help of another Superstar, she'll get revenge. Randy Orton/OC


**This is the first request for a one-shot that I've gotten. I got the request for this story from WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I own none of the Superstars used in this story. Sara is WWE'sFinestDiva2012's. I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

_"Do you really think I want to hear what some washed-up has-been wrestler has to say about how things were years ago? I am the WWE Champion of today, when it actually matters. I've drawn more fans to shows than you ever could've in your whole wrestling career." CM Punk said to Jerry Lawler._

_ "What right do you have to talk about me and the other legends like this? If it wasn't for us, then you probably wouldn't have your job today." Jerry Lawler said._

_ "I don't need to hear the ramblings of some fossil I've already beaten before. If it wasn't for the fact that I've got better wrestlers to fight against, then I'd whip you back into shape myself." Punk said._

_ "Some old fossil? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm pulling for Randy to beat you Sunday. Because he's more deserving of my respect than you are." Jerry said._

_ When Punk couldn't take anymore as he watched Jerry leave the ring, he hit Jerry in the head with his microphone, causing Jerry to pass out._

_ Backstage, many Superstars and Divas were in shock over what just happened, but no one was more shocked than Jerry's own daughter, Sara. All she could do was watch as her dad got attacked. She couldn't take anymore and left as tears started to roll down her face._

Sara nervously paced back and forth outside of the medic's office, waiting for word on how her dad was doing. It made her nervous to see her dad have to take bumps like that. He was getting older and Sara kept begging him to not compete anymore, but he wouldn't listen. Sara was really beginning to hate that she didn't take up his offer to join the WWE as a Diva so that she could travel with him, but instead, she decided to follow her other passion, which was modeling. Nevertheless, Jerry supported his daughter's decision. But, wrestling was in her blood, so whenever shows came to Memphis, she went with her dad and watched in a hidden area backstage so that people wouldn't see her. Sure she was a model and she was used to getting attention, but she didn't want to steal attention from the other wrestlers, so Jerry had Vince arrange a private watching area for her where no one could find her.

As soon as the medic on hand stepped, Sara ran over to the medic immediately.

"How's my dad? Is he going to be alright?" Sara asked, worry evident on her face.

"He'll be just fine, Ms. Lawler. He only has a small bruise on his head where the microphone hit him." the medic said, reassuring Sara.

"That's such a relief. Thanks so much for tending to him. Is it OK if we leave now? I want to get him home so that he can rest." Sara said.

"Yes. Just make sure he doesn't do anything really strenuous for the next two days." the medic said.

"Thanks again for helping." Sara said, hugging the medic before heading inside to see Jerry.

Seeing Sara step in, Jerry sat up and looked his daughter in the eye. "I take it you saw that little bit between me and Punk." Jerry said, rubbing his head where he was hit.

"Yes I did. What did I tell you dad? If you keep trying to compete with the younger guys, then you're just going to end up hurting yourself even worse." Sara said.

"I'm aware of what I do, but it's what I love. Just like you love to model, I love to wrestle." Jerry said.

"Dad, you hung up your boots years ago. I was fine with you doing commentary work, thinking you would just do commentary. But now, you're going around and getting into matches with people. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to see you do that?!" Sara shouted.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like to see me do what I do, but it's all part of my career. It's what I'm good at." Jerry said.

"It's what you _were_ good at. What do you think Mom would say if she saw you doing this, even after you promised both of us you'd stop wrestling?" Sara asked, tearing up.

"She'd probably be saying the same things you are right now." Jerry said, laughing a little.

"Exactly, which is why we both want you to stop. Before something does end up going wrong." Sara said, trying not to shout.

"And I will. But first, I have to deal with CM Punk first." Jerry said.

"And you promise that this will be the last time you compete in a match?" Sara asked.

"I promise Sare." Jerry said, hugging his daughter.

"You'd better keep your word on this, dad." Sarah said, hugging her dad back.

* * *

Next week, Sara watched in horror as CM Punk was getting the upper hand in his match against Jerry. She couldn't help but scream everytime her dad had to take a rough bump. She knew something like this was going to happen, but a small part of her was wishing that Jerry would be able to win. She had almost turned the TV when the crowd started to cheer and she saw Jerry start to get in a few punches and moves of his own. She had started to cheer herself, but just when it seemed like Jerry was getting the upper hand in the match, Paul Heyman jumped onto the apron and tried to distract Jerry, causing the referee to yell at him to get off of the apron. While the referee's attention was taken off of the match, Punk snuck in a low blow, causing Jerry to stagger around and then fall forward. Sara couldn't believe what was happening. She knew for a fact that Jerry was going to win, but instead fate had to work its cruel magic and cause interference for Punk to happen. She was literally crying when Punk had her dad in the GTS and pinned him, thus winning the match. What she saw after Punk won had her watching in horror: Jerry was about to roll out of the ring to try to make his way to the medic's office when Punk hit him from behind, causing him to fall again. Punk then rained punch after punch down on Jerry, causing Sara to flinch in pain for her father. She couldn't bear to watch anymore and nearly turned her TV to another show when she heard the crowd cheering. Before she changed the channel, she watched as Randy Orton came down to the ring and started to beat up Punk. Seeing Randy get a measure of revenge on Punk on behalf of Jerry had Sara immediately start to cheer up. She saw Randy as a good enough guy, even though they had never met before. Plus, he knew what it was like to have a Legend for a parent and the effort it can take to convince them to step away from wrestling. So she knew that he knew how she was feeling. She was ripped away from her thoughts of Randy back to the television screen where she saw Punk and Heyman at the top of the entrance ramp glaring at Randy, who was in the ring with Jerry, showing his 'Viper' look. She knew he'd never hear it, but she silently said 'Thank you Randy Orton. I will make this up to you somehow.' It was only a matter of how to make it up to him.

Sunday was the night of Money in the Bank and it was almost time for CM Punk's title defense against Randy Orton. Everyone seemed to be abuzz with anticipation because of what happened Monday. Punk and Heyman were still talking plans of action for the match while Randy was elsewhere in the building, stretching and preparing for the match. Little did both of these men know an unexpected twist was in place for the night.

Punk had made his way to the ring first, with Heyman in tow. Randy came out next and as soon as the referee called for the timekeeper to ring the bell, the two men immediately locked up in the middle of the ring. Punk broke the hold by kicking Randy in the leg and then hitting Randy with kick after kick. Randy managed to dodge the last kick and hit Punk with a spear, which he followed up with a flurry of punches. Randy tried to go for a pin, but barely got a 1-count. Randy then picked Punk up by his hair and threw him into a turnbuckle. Randy charged at Punk, but ended up colliding with the ring post after realizing too late that Punk had slipped out of the way. Punk took advantage of Randy's collision by grabbing Randy by his now injured arm and doing an arm wringer. Punk continued to brutalize Randy's injured arm and when it seemed like he was going to win, Heyman started to shout at Punk to look out behind him. Punk turned around too late to see that someone wearing a jacket with a hood was standing there with a bottle of pepper spray and as soon as he turned around, the mystery person sprayed Punk in the face. The referee didn't see what had just happened because he was dealing with Heyman, so he didn't see the mystery person aid Randy. Randy seemed dazed, but after seeing Punk stumbling around rubbing at his face, Randy didn't seem to care and did an RKO on Punk. Randy then pinned Punk, got the three-count and won the WWE Championship. All of the fans in attendance were cheering as Randy celebrated in the ring with the WWE Championship. No one even noticed the stranger slip away from the ring and head backstage.

Randy was walking backstage when he was stopped by Josh Matthews.

"Randy, I know that you're happy that you've just won the WWE Championship, but I have to ask the question that is on the minds of everyone here. Who was that person that sprayed CM Punk in the face and helped you win the championship?" Josh asked.

"What are you talking about? There was no one else ringside but Paul Heyman." Randy said, looking confused.

"Randy, some person came down to the ring wearing a hood and they sprayed Punk. Whoever it is they aren't around anymore." Josh said.

"Well, maybe you all haven't given thought to trying to find my hooded helper." Randy said, when he was interrupted by a voice behind him saying "Well, look no further Randy."

Randy and Josh turned around to see the hooded person in question. Randy started towards the person and grabbed by the arms. "What gives you any right to interfere in my match?" Randy asked.

"It's called repaying a favor. Just my way of saying thanks for what you did Monday." the person said.

"That was no big deal, but why should it matter to some random person what I did? I'm sure Jerry Lawler isn't all that important to you." Randy said.

"Oh really? Well allow me to prove you wrong." the person said, pulling the hood of their head to reveal it was Sara.

At first Randy was in shock. The fact that it was a woman who did this had him release his grip on her arms. "Who are you? And why do I feel like I know you?" Randy asked.

"Really Randy? I can't believe you've forgotten after all of these years. But then again, last time we saw each other was at the Hall of Fame ceremony when both of our dads got inducted together." Sara said, smiling.

"Wait a minute. I'm starting to remember a little. You were there because your dad was being inducted right?" Randy said.

"Right. Now I'm wondering if you can remember who my dad is. Shouldn't be hard considering that everyone calls me a princess." Sara said, grinning.

"Princess? The only girls who've ever been called that are Stephanie McMahon and the daughter of Jerry Lawler. Wait. Now I remember you. You're Sara Lawler." Randy said, after the sudden realization.

"Right again. And again, I want to say thanks for helping my dad. I honestly think it's about time someone shut that asshole CM Punk up." Sara said.

"It's no big deal. I'd do the same for my dad." Randy said.

"I know. I just can't believe I get to see you again after so many years. I never did stop thinking about you after the induction ceremony and I would've joined as a Diva, but I felt I had another calling to go after in life. Now that I'm here, I'm starting to get the feeling that I belong here." Sara said.

"I know for a fact that you do. Seeing as how you're the Lawler princess, it would only seem fitting for you to wrestle and keep the legacy going that your dad started." Randy said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I've had training, and after being reunited with the guy that took my breath away at the Hall of Fame ceremony all those years ago, I want to be here." Sara said, blushing.

"I want you here too. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that night. Now that you're here, I want you to stay." Randy said, blushing as well.

The two had no idea how close they were until Sara and Randy were just inches away from each other. And doing something that neither person expected, they leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss started out as just a few quick pecks and then deepened into having their lips linger on each others' for seconds at a time. Sara slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Randy's neck. Randy placed his hands on her shoulders, then as their kiss got deeper and more passionate, he moved his hands to rest on her hips. During their kiss, Randy snaked his tongue out and licked along Sara's bottom lip, trying to gain entrance into her mouth, which Sara granted. When they finally pulled away from each other, Randy and Sara were both breathless and were panting to try to get air into their lungs. After a few seconds, Sara leaned in to hug Randy and rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." Sara said, after a few minutes.

"That kiss is just a sign that we belong together." Randy said, laughing.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Sara said, smiling up at Randy.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love you Sara Lawler." Randy said, gently kissing Sara on the forehead.

"I love you too, Randy Orton." Sara said. "Now I've got to go talk to my dad."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because of two things. First, I have to tell him I'm with you. Second, I'll have to tell him what I did to help you win that belt." Sara said, smiling.

"Don't worry Sare. I'll be right by your side through it all." Randy said, lacing his fingers through Sara's as the pair walked off.

* * *

**Like I mentioned above, this story was a request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012. She owns the plot and Sara. I am just the writer of the story. I hope everyone reading enjoys it as much as I hope she will. Read and review. =)**


End file.
